heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-30 Repairs at Selina's Penthouse
Repairs at Selina's penthouse home have been underway for the better part of a week but they are slow-going with several delays keeping this from being a speedy process. The water and smoke damage was pretty extensive (got to feel for the people who live one floor below her as they probably got some water damage as well), and there is some structural damage as well. Selina spent today overlooking some of the bigger projects, trying to keep an eye out on them while also staying out of the way. A call eventually goes out to Jynn, offering him a pre-finished tour should he like to take one. Having been surprised to get a phone call from Selina, but honestly it was a welcome distraction mainly due to the work he's been doing at the Rec Center. Having been teaching kung fu, and such, he's been getting bombarded with questions and after class training here and there. But today was his day off and well he wasn't doing anything at home so after a little bit of a trek getting here, he takes teh elevator up to the Penthouse suite. As the elevator doors open, he walks down an opulant hall until he comes to the doors which are close. He knocks on them and waits for someone to come open the doors for him. He could hear there being some work going on inside, but hey she invited him which honestly he was a little excited about getting to see Selina again, but he keeps that from showing on his face as he waits. The door swings open as it's rapped against, ajar as the workers have been coming and going and not closing it behind them. It reveals the chaos that is taking place within the interior of the lavish home. Selina turns as she hears it, close enough to be able to do so despite the noise that is being made with. She's dressed down more than Jynn has ever seen her, the woman wearing black sweat pants, a white tee and athletic shoes. Gives her the appearance of being ready for a work out. Smiling when she sees who it is, she waves Jynn in, letting him enter as he will while she stays put, keeping quiet for as long as it takes for him to come in. No sense in yelling, after all. Peeking in seeing as the door opened slightly as he knocked on it. He then starts to move into the door, with all the noise it was a little silly to be knocking but still, its how he was raised and honestly anyone who has respect for others. Looking around he sees the mad chaos of her place and he sees why Selina was upset that day the two had first met. 'Damn.' he thinks to himself. Turning about he notices her and well he smirks a little and walks over to her, she does look ready for a workout, but it's nice to see her dressed down, though he had to admit she is a pretty fine woman. Seeing her smiling at him only makes him smile back, once close enough he bows his head towards her. "Hey Sel." he says to her as he is close enough and moves closer that they are almost touching at this point but it's the best way to be able to talk without raising each other voices. "How are you?" he asks. Even with all the damage done the art-deco design of her home should be obvious. All clean lines and everything, it truly suits the woman who has called herself old-fashioned more than once. Once Jynn is close enough she bumps shoulders with him, her expression wry. "I'm alright," she says with a slight chuckle to her voice. "I am just... I am trying to convince myself that I'll be able to move back in before I turn old enough to have grandkids." Would help if she had kids to give her grandchildren, of course, but hey. It's a joke. Such minor details are not important. "There's a lot to do, sadly. But they promised me I'd be able to return in a month." The workers have everything that had been ruined torn down to the bare minimum; the drywall and insulation has been stripped away, leaving the support studs exposed, the carpet has been torn out, leaving the concrete and nothing else. Even the glass doors that lead to the patio have been removed so they can be replaced. Jynn looks around the place taking in all the damage that has been done to Selinas home, his hand balls into a fist and clenches then relaxes again. Shaking his head a little bit, when she shoulder bumps him, he looks to her and his gaze softens up a bit. Nodding a little, "You will be home soon Sel, that’s all that matters." he says in a comforting voice. "Do the police know who did this to your home?" he asks not having gotten to ask her since the first time they've talked. He hoped that they caught the people who did this. Quirking his head to the side a little, "A month." he winces. "Well hopefully in that month, this place will be a lot better then it is now." he winks at her. Watching as the workers move about Selinas home, and looking at the very bare walls and drywall. He really does hope that she will be able to come home in a month or before then because not being able to be home does stink. He feels a cool breeze waft in from the patio where the glass doors should be. The question of who did it gets her to smirk a bit. "I know who did it. I've told the police that I will not be pressing charges, though." Truth of the matter is that the circumstances in which the fire got started were pretty unusual and Selina's not wanting to complicate matters more than they already are. "So, how have things been with you," she asks after the lets that sink in, not just with Jynn but with herself as well, happy to try and steer the conversation away from the fire. Nodding his head, but he quirks a brow when she states that she isn't pressing charges. He wants to say something but wouldn't, maybe he would try to figure out what happened and help her. "Alright." he says to her as he looks at her. He reaches over and takes her hand if she allows him, and leads her away from the noise so that they could talk a bit easier, which he heads to the kitchen area. "I've been doing alright, with school starting, the rec center is pretty busy now." he tells her. "All the new programs have started, mines included so it's been pretty fun. You should come by sometime." He might not say it but she can guess that he's not sure if that's the right thing for her to do and for a moment she desires to do nothing more than explain to him why she's not going to but she can't and, therefore, doesn't. She instead smiles and lets her hand be taken elsewhere. Selina's kitchen is mostly unscathed as far as fire damage goes but the decision to have it redone as well had been made. Sure, it won't be covered by her insurance but it isn't like the lady can't afford it. When he talks about his job she nods, smiling. "That sounds nice. I'll try to come by sometime soon," she promises, giving his hand a brief squeeze. Well he is there for her to talk to when she feels she can trust him. But for now he will leave it be for the time being, as he leads her into the kitchen, he still holds her hand in his. He looks around the kitchen and sees that it isn't marred by the fire, but hey if your getting the rest of your home redone, everything should be redone right? Once in the kitchen Jynn he nods his head, "Alright I will keep you to it." he tells her as he feels her hand squeeze his own. Looking to Selina, he pulls her into a hug, "I still stand by what I told you, everything will work out." he says and lets the hug loosen a bit so if she wanted she could back away from him. "So what’s with the sweats?" he asks with a grin. The hug gets a little 'hurk' of surprise at first but once she recovers she hugs him back, Selina's not tight but enough so to be able to be recognized as a hug. "It will be. I'm fine now. It just took some time to get back on my feet." Selina might have a lot of cats and considers them to be kindred spirits and she prides herself on landing on her feet like her feline friends but this was a bit more than she could handle at first and it took some time. "The sweats...?" Oh, right! She's not dressed up like he's seen her in the past. "I just wanted to be comfortable... and to be honest, I like wearing sweats when I'm relaxing, at times." And let's not forget the mess. She didn't want to get anything fancy dirty. Feeling her hug him back, he keeps close to her and just allows her to let herself just relax if she can. Though he did wonder if he may have spooked her a little bit there, but seeing as she didn't move away or drop the hug he just keeps there supporting her. "Good. And you got people about who care about you." he says as he looks to her. But as she stands there, he looks out at her home and just watches the guys go about working, "When this place is done, how about I cook for you, just something special for you." he suggests. With all that she’s been through he figures she could use a little pampering. And yes he's not seen her dressed up but once, and their early dinner she was wearing some jeans and a t-shirt which he had to do a double take at how good she looked in them. "Nothing wrong being in sweats, when I'm home in just shorts and a t-shirt. Besides you look good in them." The hug is allowed to linger but Selina eventually does step back, the embrace broken. "I do appreciate you being so kind." To be honest the fact that Jynn is so nice to her is a bit... not strange. But it is definitely unusual. She's used to people being kind, surely, but there are very little in the way of people who genuinely care for her just because. It's touching as well as a bit unsettling. "Dinner sounds nice. I'll let you know when the kitchen and everything is done, Jynn. And I'll do the shopping." When the mention of clothing is made again she merely looks at herself and smiles. Funny how an outfit like hers can help her relax. Jynn isn't normally this overly friendly to anyone, maybe she just caught him at a time where she managed to slip past. But also she was a victim and he didn't like people messing with others especially women, but he's seen she has strength, which is something that he respects. As she steps away from him, Jynn looks around the kitchen again and then back at her. Her place is pretty lavish and if she lives her she is pretty well off, which is good, hopefully what happened doesn't happen again. Bringing his attention back on her, "Deal." he says. As she looks down at herself in her clothing, he just chuckles, "I take it Isis is at the hotel you are staying at?" he asks remembering that he hasn't seen Isis around yet and honestly he didn't think it would be a good idea for the cat to be here. Isis. Her dear, sweet cat. The mere mention of her gets Selina's eyes to brighten even more. "Actually, I found an apartment," she says with a smile. "I found this lovely little place to stay in for awhile." And keep for later use as a safe house for the times she runs into trouble as Catwoman. Which will be easy to keep seperate from her life as Selina as she used one of her aliases on the lease. "She already rules the roost. Acts quite the diva. Which I suppose is my fault. I do dote on the precious more than I probably should." Watching Selina as her eyes brightens up at the mention of her cat, a small smile rises to his lips as he looks to Selina as she speaks. Quirking a brow, "Oh really." he says. "That’s cool, better tehn staying and paying hotel prices. You'd be better off in staying in an apartment." he tells her. Bringing his hands into his pocket, Jynn couldn't help but smile. As Selina speaks about how much of a Diva Isis is, Jynn just shakes his head, "Well wait until she comes back home, she will be more of a Diva then." he tells her. "Selina, you love your cat a lot, I see that when I just mentioned Isis name. There is nothing wrong if she acts like a Diva." "I do love her," Selina says swiftly without having to put an ounce of thought into it, "just like I love all cats." It is no secret that she has made it her life's mission to save the big cats from becoming extinct and it's is undoubtedly safe to assume that she tries to help the poor stray cats that roam the city as well. In other words, Selina is very much a cat lover. "I am sure she'll be very happy when we can come home," she adds. A burly construction worker comes in, grabbing some plywood that had been left propped up against a wall. Sel ducks slightly when he goes to bring it into the other room, not wanting to risk getting hit. Nodding his head, seeing the truth in her words about her cats, Jynn rubs the back of his head a little and leans back a little as the construction man gets the plywood and takes it back into the other room, granted he didn't have a chance to see Selina duck nor did he give the burly man much of a look but his situational awareness allowed him the time needed to make sure he wasn't in the way. "Well I'm glad to hear that." he says to Selina. Lowering his hand and not wanting to make Selina uncomfortable, he moves near the sink and just looks out at the work the construction crew is doing, "A month huh?" he comments, "Sounds like a long ways away." Selina looks at the kitchen and then steps out into the place where it and the dining area meets the border of the living room, surveying the work that has been done and comparing it to what has yet been completed. "It's got a ways to go but really? A month isn't so long." Thankfully she can do her work from her new place as very little of her work-related items was taken with her when she left Gotham for awhile. That would be a pain in the backside to replace if it all got damaged or destroyed. Jynn would have to make some inquiries about a bit more of what happened possibly, but he just wants to make sure those who did this to Selina were taking care of. Shaking his head, "Yeah it's not a long time but still." he walks from inside the kitchen to stand off to Selinas side. "But hey, it should be much nicer then it was before." he tells her. "So do you keep watch over all of these guys the whole time?" he asks lowering his voice so that the construction crew don't over hear him. "But still..?" There's a sideward glance given to Jynn when he resumes his place by her side, Selina unable to keep from smirking. "And no. I don't keep a watch on them. I just thought I'd come by and see how things were going today." That's said as a guy brings a sheet of ruined drywall down with a few well-placed blows with a sledgehammer, the destruction causing her to wince despite it having been done on purpose. "I feel like I'm watching someone hurt my baby..." He doesn't look to Selina when she gives him a sideways glance. But after a moment he does turn to look at her, catching the smirk. "Well I only asked because I watch those flipper shows, and the people doing the flipping are always around." he chuckles. But when the *THUMP* is heard, he looks to see the man hitting the damaged dry wall. He looks over to Selina as she speaks, "Hey you wanna get out of here?" he asks seeing that this is possibly upsetting her. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs